sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Domhan
Sector: Revati Strait System: Domhan Star name and color: Domhan (White) Number of planets: 11 Occupation: Canonic Union Sinistra connection: Medium Celestial Bodies: 1 - Domhan ''(star)'' 2 - Jenna'' (Small molten rock planet) (small asteroid as a moon) '' 3 - Icils (Small vulcanic planet) (Used as dumpingsite for toxic un-recyclable chemicals) (Single broken moon) 4 - Quinn (New system capital) (a dosen naval stations in high orbit) 5 - Tihir (Former system capital) (once terraformed, now a frozen wasteland) (three moons) (Nine naval stations in high orbit) 6 - 'The Kor Belt' (Asteroid belt) 7 - Ramaur'' (Small gas giant)'' (10 moons) 8 - Bruck (Large gas giant) (21 moons) 9 - Lizenbruch'' (Large gas gas with two rings)'' (16 moons) 10 - Haraley'' (Medium gals giant) (36 moons)'' 11 - Samon (Small gas giant) (three moons) 12 - Erutan'' (Small rocky ice planet) (one moon)'' 13 - Otof (Small rocky ice planet) General information A powerful industrial center, the Domhan system has acted as the lead ship manufacturer and developer almost since its founding. The system is located close to the Barrier DMZ and is considered by many to be the last civilized gateway into the Barrier and the "Savage territories of the Cold Backs". The planets Tihir and Quinn was key for developing the number of ships, civilian and military alike, which helped marking the Daykia Union a galatic power. The system has always been a naval site. Since the first days of colonization the Craftington family has literally run the goverment in an unbroken line. This has given the family, and therefore the entire system, a reputation of being highly competitive, overly zealous in their persues and more than ordinarely competent when dealing with competitors, buisness connections and aristocracy alike. There have been no generation without at least one Admiral Craftington controlling the 7th Fleet. The 7th Fleet is renowned throughout the Union for the tenacity and courage it showed throughout the war. While most aristocrates wrinkle their noses at factory planets, the mere mention of Domhan and Quinn makes most confess a hidden admiration and respect. The planet Quinn is a fully terraformed world, although the vast network of industrial complexes have long since destroyed the natural balance. Only plants and animals fit to survive on sparse conditions remains. Originally meant to be nothing more than yet another industrial world, the Catastrophe of Tihir promoted it to the system capital. As such a vast, well planned metropolis have been constructed on top of the Noramore platau. Craftington PC (Planet Capital), as the city is named, is now the seat of the local goverment as well as the main space port on the planet. Present Day Domhan remains one of the economic and military centers of the Union. With its close proximity to the Barrier DMZ and the Alkonost Rim, the Domhan is considered an important strategic point in a post war age. This explains the amount of ressources that went into securing Domhan, Optermizing the industries on Quinn and Tihir and expecially rebuilding the 7th Union fleet. To this day the 7th Fleet remains the only fleet in the union which have achieved almost all of its former size. This time however the fleet is not supported by neither Penal fleets nor a proper Auxiliary fleet. Even so the current strength of the main fleet is being used heavily by the Craftingtons to further promote their goals and position within the Union Admiralty. Tihir is a frozen wasteland, but due to the Craftington's insistence to "Shove it to the Cold Backs", the milder regions around the equator is now heavily dotted with factories and Argicultural Domes. This makes the system ideal as a staging point for all missions going into the Barrier DMZ. The Current ruler of the entire system is Jonas-Miah Cratington III, who took over office from his late father, who in turn inherited the position from his famous father Johnathan Craftington V. 'During the Hamadromachia' At the beginning of the war Tihir remained the seat of the local goverment. A work terraformed to perfection the industrial complexes made great effort to keep the pollution at a minimum. This changed when the science team recieved a captured Imperative Cyro Bomb. Set to work on understanding the device the team took great precausians not to accidently setting it off. Too late did they discover that it had all been a trick: The Imperative had allowed the Union to take the bomb, as the device had been secretly rigged to absorb local energy sources over a serie of days before finally blowing up. The resulting blast destroyed half of the planetary capital and within the next month the temperatures kept dropping. However, with the Conventions of War being held weeks before the explosion, the Imperative is officially un accountable for the action of rigging the bomb. The official story is therefore that it was the Union scientists that accidently triggered the bomb. This event was later dubbed the Tihir Catastrophe. Even if the Imperative officialy is not to blamed, the accident still fuled the xenophobic hatred toward all non humans. The Craftingtons expecially went great length to get back at the Imperative. By the end of the war the Craftingtons and their 7th Fleet had been accounted for leading 55% of all invasions of Imperative worlds, and by single handingly stopping three Lykin invasions of nearby systems. This increasingly aggressive attitude toward the Imperative was further fueld by the rumors that is had been Yahurum Arwia, Johnathan Craftington and his entire family's personal nemesis, who had arrenged for the Cryo bomb to be found by troopers from Domhan. While these rumors has never been verified, it did result in an escalation of their fleets meeting across the Union-Imperative frontline. The downside of this zeal is the increasing mistrust of the Dolmyrran colonies. Whenever Dolmyrrans was appointed the 7th fleet they where quickly reassigned to the reserves. Through the Craftingtons' influence this resulted in the auxiliary fleets being consisted by only unwanted personel by 3607. The overwhelming mistrust in the colonies finally culminated with Johnathan Craftington V being the head of a wing in the goverment that sought to expel the colonies from the Union entirely. A rumor that was whispered during this time was, that Johnathan harbored respect for his Imperative Nemesis, Yahurum Arwia of the An system and that this respect is the reason why he never managed to finish off the Vahsaril's personal fleet, even though his and her forces meet repeatedly. Such rumors has since been claimed as being false tales spun by political opponents within the admiralty. Category:Craftington Category:Domhan Category:Quinn Category:Tihir Category:7th Fleet Category:Bruck Category:Revati Strait Category:Human Category:Daykia Union Category:System Category:Cyro bomb Category:Conventions of War Category:Yahurum Arwia